Ken's Christmas Party
by Seine
Summary: This is how Ken's Christmas party SHOULD have gone. It's funnier this way. It's funny!Chapter 18 edited and revised!!!ALL REVISED!!!Takari, Kenyako.FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!! RE-READ FOR THE EDITED VERSION!!!!!
1. Rat

_**ELP: This is how Ken's Christmas Party, SHOULD have gone. It's funnier.  
Sammy: You don't own Digimon.  
ELP: Nope.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miyako, Davis, T.K, Cody and Kari walked up to Ken's door. They had been invited to his Christmas party. Their Digimon were in their backpacks. Miyako knocked on the door. There was a loud, thunk, on the other side of the door, and then it opened to reveal Ken rubbing his head. He was wearing a yellow button up shirt with white pants. There was a fair sized bruise on his forehead. Ken stopped rubbing his head.

  
"Oooooowwwwwwwwww.......The door wasn't supposed to be there.....Hi, come on in, my parents are gone and the food is cooking." Miyako tried to stifle a laugh. It failed. They all ended up laughing at one thing. Ken had huge pink cooking mitts on. Ken sighed a little in happiness.

  
" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Yes, I am wearing cooking mitts, and yes," He sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

  
" THE FOOD IS BURNING!!!" He exclaimed as he rushed back into the house. They walked in and smelled the smoke. Ken slipped on the floor. He was still kind of running to the oven. He was slipping and sliding, more likely. He crashed into the oven and opened it. He pulled out baked potatoes, burnt ones.{ I have no idea how to cook, so I'm just thinking oven} He sighed, and put them on the counter. He turned around and finally noticed the roar of laughter coming from his friends. He almost smiled or laughed. It was kind of funny....

  
" Well, there goes the baked potatoes." He took the mitts of and put them on the counter by the burnt potatoes.

  
" I can't cook very well. But I have one more chance." A beeping noise came from behind him, making him sweat drop. He whirled around and yelled,

  
" NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TURKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He had another oven, and Miyako had to refrain from laughing too hard. The turkey was burning on a plate in the oven. Ken ripped it open, and without thinking, pulled the turkey on the hot plate out. He stared at the turkey. He had succeeded in saving it. His hands hurt a little. Then a lot. He yelped and set the turkey down on the table. He waved his hands around frantically, blowing on them. He jumped around while doing this. Miyako and Kari ran over, slipping on the kitchen floor. They crashed into Ken's feet, making him topple over. He landed. Miyako tried to get up, but she tripped over Kari's feet, and landed on Ken. 

Ken tried to get up, and he tripped over Kari's hands. He landed on Miyako. Kari tried to get up, but tripped over Ken's arm. She landed on his arm, opposite of Miyako. They all groaned. Ken's arms were pinned down by them, on accident. He tried to get up, but his arms wouldn't budge. He hit his head on the floor. He groaned. He was stuck. Then came Davis, walking cautiously up to them. T.K was doing the same. They both grabbed to help Kari. They both took an arm, pulling her up. They didn't even notice Miyako and Ken, who they were stepping on. Cody walked up to Miyako and tried to help her up. She managed to get on her knees. Ken slowly got on his knees. He shook his head and looked on the table. The turkey was alive.

  
Well, not really, but he saved it from becoming like the baked potatoes. He used a chair and pulled himself up. He handed a hand to Miyako, who took it and got up. They all carefully walked onto the carpet. Ken sighed.

  
" Ouch. That hurt. Anyway, the turkey is saved, so I think we can eat that, or we can order take out." Cody thought for a moment.

  
" Why don't you try it?" He asked Ken, very suspiciously. Ken shrugged and took a knife a fork. He cut a slice and ate it. It was a little dry, and hard to chew.

  
" Take out." He said simply, putting the knife and fork on the counter, along with the turkey. He walked to the phone and ordered pizza.

  
"Well, it'll be 15-20 minutes before the pizza comes. Hmmmmmmmm....I have cards, some board games and a closet full of stuff. I don't exactly know what's in there, because I haven't looked in my closet since.......Since I was 5, I think." Davis grinned.

  
" Let's see what you have living in there" Everyone but Ken laughed. Ken led them to his room and opened the door. Wormmon was sitting on the bed. He smiled.

  
" Where is the other digimon, Ken-Chan?" He asked. Ken turned smiled a little smile, the corner of his mouth raising a bit, and turned around to face the others.

  
" So?" He asked. Miyako and the others dropped their coats and backpacks on the rack in the corner of Ken's room, along with there boots. Out of the packs came the Digimon, who ran up to Wormmon, and started a game of some sort. Ken walked over to his closet.

  
" Well, this is it." He put his hand on the door knob, and pulled it open. Well, not really. He accidentally pulled the knob off. He held it in his hand with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even pull, really. T.K laughed. 

  
" Looks like the door has a few loose things. Maybe use the hole and pull it open, Superman." Everyone laughed. Ken just raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. He put his 3 fingers in the hole where the knob used to be and pulled a little. The door opened. They looked inside.

  
" Wow. All I see is a trap door and a-" Davis was cut of by two screams. Ken and T.K turned around. Miyako and Kari shrieked again and jumped in their arms. Ken was stunned at Miyako shaking in his arms. T.K shared the same expression with Kari. Miyako and Kari were frantically pointing to the floor of the closet.

  
" RATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAT RAT RAT!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed. The rat looked up. Ken raised an eyebrow. It was just an old gray rat. It was just staring up at him. Big and round eyes just staring at Ken. Why would you want to kill something that small, that didn't do anything? He couldn't even think to kill anymore. He sighed.

  
" Shoo! Go on! Get!!! Get away!! Shoo, shoo!" He beckoned the rat. It stood on it's hind legs, and stared up more.He sighed again. Stupid rat....

  
" Go!!! Go away!!!"Ken tried again. The rat ran around in a circle around Ken's feet, freaking Miyako out more. She screamed and jumped up onto Ken's shoulders. She kneeled there and shook. Ken just watched the rat run in circles around T.K's feet, making Kari do the same thing Miyako did. T.K was a little stunned.

  
" Go! Get!! Shoo, you rat!!! Go where you rats go!!" Ken tried again. The rat went back in front of the closet. It made little laughing sounds. The rat stopped. It must have thought something devious. It ran full speed at Ken. It ran up his shoe and up his leg. Miyako screeched and leapt off of Ken's shoulders and climbed up the ladder to his bed. The rat ran up Ken, until he was on his shoulders. It stopped and practically smirked. Ken blinked a few times. This was getting old. He moved his hand over and picked the rat up. It climbed on top of his hand. It's huge eyes stared at him with a devious look in them. 

Ken raised an eyebrow. Kari had followed Miyako, and they were both shaking in fear of this rat. The rat ran up Ken's arm, into his sleeve. Ken tried to get the rat out. He was very ticklish, and his neck ,ribs and under arms were the worst. The rat ran over his shoulder, under the sleeve, and swung it's tail over Ken's neck. He immediately grabbed the rat and pulled it out, trying hard not to laugh. Davis was laughing his head off. Ken smirked a little.

  
" So, rat, you want to play that game, huh? Well, I think you would like it better in the attic." He stated as he walked over to his bunk bed. There was a trap door above the bed. He climbed the latter and got on the bed, the rat firmly in his hand. It didn't squirm, but just watched him get on. Miyako laughed nervously.

  
"You're not going to put that thing near use, right? You're a gentleman, and gentleman don't freak girls out with rats!" She nervously stated, her and Kari moving slowly to the corner of the bed. Ken smirked and moved past them.

  
" You're right. I'm just putting this guy where he can live without getting hit by a broom by my mom." He opened the hatch, and dust cam down on his head, along with about twenty 100 dollar bills. He shoved the rat in the attic, closed the hatch, grabbed the money and jumped of the bed. The girls climbed off. Ken started to count.  
" 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 800,2000!!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He screamed. He jumped up and down. He grabbed 5 one hundred dollar bills, handing one to each DD. They all took it and sweat dropped. Ken kept jumping.

  
" YES!!!! I LOVE THAT RAT!!!!!!! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I GOT MONEY!!!" He started to do a little happy dance, the money in his hands. He ended up tripping and falling on his back. He sat up straight when the doorbell rang. He and Miyako walked out of the room to the door. Ken opened the door, hiding the money behind him, grabbing the 20 dollars for pizza. The pizza guy smirked slyly when he saw the dust on Ken's head, and the huge sweat drop on Miyako's head.

  
" $20.00.Thank you, and don't do anything bad." He said as he took the money, handed them the money, and left. Ken was a little dumbstruck. Miyako thought it was humiliating. They walked to the table and set up the plates and food.  
~~~~~  
_**ELP: Chapter 1 up!!! 17 more to go!!! It think...  
Sammy: R&R!!!!! **_


	2. Wedgy

_**ELP: This is how Ken's Christmas Party, SHOULD have gone. It's funnier.  
Sammy: You don't own Digimon.  
ELP: Nope.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken and Miyako walked back into Ken's room, only to find Davis and T.K arguing, Kari and Cody watching, and the Digimon still playing a   
game. Ken sweat dropped along with Miyako as soon as they heard what they were arguing over.

  
" No way, T.D!!! She's mine!" Davis exclaimed at T.K. T.K got angry.

  
" KARI'S NOT AN ITEM OF POSSESSION!!!! SHE'S A HUMAN!!!!!" T.K yelled back. Kari smacked her head and walked over to them with Cody.

  
" Miyako, why do they always do this?" Kari asked Miyako. Miyako shook her idea.

  
" Maybe Davis has problems, or he just plain hates T.K, or he's the most possessive freak I've ever know, or the goggles are cutting off any  
circulation to his brain. And I think that T.K is just getting sick of him. Oh well." She took in a deep breath. Ken raised an eyebrow and moved aside.

  
" IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP ARGUING NOW, YOU AIN'T' GETTING NOTHING TO EAT AND NOTHING FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. T.K and   
Davis stopped arguing immediately and looked at Miyako. They coward in fear. Her face was red, hands in fists, eyes glaring. She was a little  
taller then them, so she was quite intimidating. Kari and Cody had to refrain from laughing their heads off. The two boys eeped, and slowly   
crawled away, behind Ken. He just moved on step aside. Miyako raised an eyebrow at the two shaking boys. 

  
" Boo!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. The yelped and scampered away, freaked out, all the way into the living room. Ken   
snickered a little bit. The rest of the group followed Ken into the kitchen. They all sat down, T.K and Davis opposite of Miyako, in this order: Ken, Miyako, Kari, Cody, T.K and Davis. They all grabbed pizza and ate until it was all gone. Cody let out an enormous burp under his hand. Kari raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"Woops. Excuse me." Kari nodded, a little shocked at Cody's burp. Ken cleaned the table and left them all sitting there. When he returned he saw a funny sight: Miyako had given Davis such a wedgy, that his eyes were bugging out, bigger then his goggles. T.K was in Ken's seat, very freaked. Miyako pulled Davis's undies over his head, creating the most painful looking wedgy ever seen. She then shoved him in his seat. She looked at the surprised Ken and smirked. Davis managed to get the wedgy off, still in pain. His undies were all stretched out.

  
" Effective crowd control, or were you bored?" Ken asked sarcastically. Miyako just laughed.

  
" A bit of both." She answered simply. And then an amazing thing happened. Ken smiled a kind and nice smile, and laughed. He really laughed. Not a snicker, not a smirk. A full laugh. Miyako beamed with joy. She got him to smile and laugh. He had a nice smile, though it was a little lonely and empty. Almost like the spark inside was nothing but a dim light.

Kari thought almost the same thing. His smile was nice, but lacked flare and happiness. Cody was downright surprised. T.K and Davis were glad that Ken had laughed and smiled. But T.K knew there was something missing. Like a sense of Hope, or something. Davis knew something was wrong with Ken's smile. It was almost like Ken had known what happiness was, and then got it taken away from him. Or he lost it. Everyone else joined in his laugh. When they stopped laughing, Ken kept smiling. He didn't even know why. He sighed.

  
" Well, that's that. At least I managed to eat without getting a wedgy. No offence, Davis." He said, still surprised. Davis waved it off.

  
" None taken. Miyako, just, don't do that again. I don't have any defense. Well, except for Ken, but I don't think he would want to get in the way of you." Davis replied. Miyako smirked deviously. The lighting in the room and the shadows made her look freaky. Ken noticed this.

  
" Miyako, it's Christmas, not Halloween." Everyone burst out laughing. Ken just smiled. Miyako and the others slowly got up. They walked into the living room with Ken. Ken sat on the couch, Miyako and Cody beside him, in that order, to the right. T.K sat in a chair, and Davis sat on a stool. Kari sat in the other chair. Ken turned on the TV. It was the news.

  
" There is a severe snow storm heading over Tokyo. Please stay off the roads, stay in your houses. If you are on the road, then get off now. It will be going for at least 2 days. Do not attempt to go outside." Ken blinked a few times. He turned the TV off and looked out the window with the others. It was white and snowy. That's all. He couldn't see anything else.

  
" Great. Perfect. We're stuck inside for 2 days. This is going to be hectic. Oh well......It's 7:30, so we've got a while until we can crash. I only have 3 beds in the whole house, so you guys are going to have to share. I'm taking the couch. Kari and Miyako in one room. Sort the rest out. One person gets their own bed." Ken stated as he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch again. Miyako and Kari joined him. Cody took one chair, T.K took the other. Davis was stuck with the stool again. Just then, the lights went out.

  
~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: There will be more chapters!  
Ken: R&R. And I'm only here because Sammy is having an operation. **_


	3. T or D?

_**ELP: Another Chapter. Too bad I'm only getting 2 or 3 reviews...  
Ken: You don't own Digimon, ELP.  
ELP: I hope Sammy gets better soon.  
Ken: Yeah.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken blinked a few times and waited a while, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark. When he did, he found Miyako beside him, Kari beside her, and the others on the floor.

  
" Is everyone okay?" Ken asked, a little worried. There was a bunch of yeahs.

  
"Ken, question. Why did the lights go out?" Miyako asked. Ken thought for a moment.

  
" I have no clue. I'll try to get the lights back on. Everyone wait here, I'm going to open the curtains." Ken slowly got up. He felt his way to the window. He bumped into it. He rubbed his head irritably, a little sick of bumping into things. Ken slowly felt out the curtain string, pulled it down, and let it soar back up, revealing whitish blue light. Mystical, almost. Ken turned around. Miyako had to refrain from fainting. The blue light enhanced Ken's hair, making it look like it was floating. It was a soft, almost iridescent blue. The top part around his head, glowing from the back, glew white, making it look like a halo, or a light from above. His eyes cast an almost empty glaze. The shadowing made his eyes sparkle violet and white. They looked almost blind. Except that his pupil wasn't showing, it was like looking into the eyes of Wormmon, yet different. He looked Angelic, yet slightly demonic, but still human. And she managed to think this in the split 5 seconds that it happened.

  
" Well, we have light. But not much. If I don't kill myself trying, I can probable get some candles. Or a flash light. Or we could play a game." Ken stated, stumbling over to the couch. He sat down beside Miyako, who along with Kari, had a devious plan going through their heads.

  
" TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!" They both shouted. Ken blanched. The one thing that could get at him, and make him do things, or tell things he never wanted to. Oh well...

  
" Alright. Who votes for truth or dare?" He asked. Kari, Miyako and Cody put their hands up. Cody was only voting for Miyako and Kari. Davis put his hand up. Ken and T.K didn't. It was no use. They were stuck playing truth or dare.

  
" Alright. Everyone crawl, slide, or stumble to the window. There's more light there." Ken slowly stumbled to the window, followed by the others. There were a lot of cruds, dangs, and ouches. Ken sat cross legged under the window. Miyako sat beside him, Kari beside her, T.K beside her, Cody beside him, and Davis beside him. They sat in a circle.

  
" Alright, just a few restrictions her: No hentai. Nothing dirty or bad. Do not dare someone to go outside. No yaoi or Yuri. And please, keep any bad language to a minimum. There are young people here." Ken stated. " And if you go against those rules, you'll be forced to do a very daring dare, so twisted and weird that it would make you mess yourself. Okay?" They nodded very fast.

  
" Ken, this is Christmas, not Halloween." Miyako mimicked. Everyone laughed a bit.

  
" Now, young padawan, the question is this: Who goes first?" Kari laughed out. Ken thought for a moment.

  
"Well, we could either start with the oldest, or the youngest, and then work around in a circle." Everyone thought for a moment. The little monkeys in Davis's head started writing stuff on a chalk board. A little light bulb went off.

  
" Why don't we just start with the oldest, and then work left from that." Everyone agreed. " Sooooo...Who's the oldest?" Miyako raised her hand.

  
" Well, I'm 12, so I think-" She was cut off.

  
" I'm 13." Ken stated. Miyako put her hand down. For the first time, a friend was older then her. Wow.

  
" Alright. Hmmmmmmmm....Miyako, Truth or Dare?" He asked. Miyako thought for a moment. She smiled a little.

  
" In think you might be able to come up with a good dare, so I'm going with Truth." Ken smiled a little.

  
" Here goes nothing: What do you think, is the worst thing, that ANYONE, could do to someone else?" Miyako thought for a moment.

  
" Well, if you kill someone's family, that could really be bad, but it you skin them alive, well, that's a different story." She answered.

  
" Hmmmmmmmm....Right...." He said sarcastically. Miyako turned to Kari.

  
" Truth or Dare, dear Kari Kamiya?" She chimed, her eyes glinting evilly. Kari thought a little bit.

  
" Dare." Miyako clapped her hands together.

  
" PERFECTO!!!!!!!!!! Kari, I dare you to kiss T.K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed, making Kari blanch. T.K and Kari went red. Kari slowly leaned over to T.K and gave him a peck on the cheek. His eyes bugged out a little. He touched the spot where she kissed him.

  
" T or D, Takeru." OMG. She used his first name. That was surprising.

  
" Hmmmmmmmm.............Truth." He answered. Kari thought for a few seconds.

  
" What is the most frightening thing that has ever happened to you, not counting Angemon being deleted." She asked. T.K answered almost immediately.

  
" The time when Patamon, you and I were running from Piedmon. When we were hanging from the rope in the sky and he grabbed my foot, and chopped off the top of the rope right above your head. That sent shivers and chills running up my spine, and the gut wrenching feeling of the end of you and me was just unbearable." He answered. It wasn't a lie. It freaked him out so much, that Kari might have gotten hit by that sword. Kari sighed. He was so sweet....

  
" Cody, truth or dare?" T.K asked. Cody thought a bit.

  
" Dare?" He replied, not sure. T.K thought for a moment.

  
" I dare you to say your crush's name out loud." He said. Cody blushed.

  
" Noriko Manniaconai." He stated, still red. Cody turned to Davis.

  
" Davis, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

  
"Truth." 

  
" Do you hate T.K?" Cody was trying to resolve something, anyone could tell.

  
" Nope." Davis answered. He turned to Ken. Ken was obviously nervous. But Davis knew something that Ken didn't know he knew.

  
" Ken, Truth or Dare?" He asked, very treacherously. Ken bit his lip, then mumbled.

  
" D-Dare." Davis jumped onto his knees.

  
"I Dare you to French kiss the one you love!" He exclaimed, pointing in Ken's face. Ken's face had lost it's color. He gulped, and leaned over to..  
~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Cliffhanger! Guess who!!!??  
Ken: R&R, and send Sammy good thoughts. **_


	4. Rat:Again

_**ELP: I'm back! Without Sammy......  
Ken: But with another chapter.  
ELP: Yep, and I don't own nothing but the rat that was in the fic. Go Mozokacko!!  
Ken: Whatever.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken leaned over to Miyako. Miyako nearly fainted, and would have fell over if it wasn't for Ken holding her up. He leaned in a gave Miyako her first kiss. EVER. And, it was mind twisting. And tongue. Ken pulled away and hid his blood red face. Miyako just sat there with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ken had just admitted that he loved her, and also gave her a mind twisting French kiss. Her first kiss. Wow. Davis clapped the back of Ken's back.

  
"Didn't think you could! But you did. So, congrats!" Davis chimed. Ken looked up. He was still red.

  
" Shut. Up. That was not cool. Miyako, T or D?" He snapped and asked quietly. Miyako thought for a moment.

  
" Dare." Ken almost choked. He gulped.

  
" Ummmmmmmmmmmm....I dare you to.............Let that rat crawl up your arm." He answered, smirking a little bit. Miyako screeched.

  
" No way Ken!!! I am not letting that thing touch me!!!" She yelled at him, freaked out. Davis smirked.

  
" You guys aren't even married and your fighting like an old couple!" He exclaimed, getting ready to run from Miyako's wrath. He didn't even see it coming. Ken jumped on him, pinning him to the floor in anger. He pulled Davis's goggles high off of his head, and let go with a snap. Davis yelped and somehow managed to get out from under Ken. He scrambled away behind Cody. Ken looked angry, annoyed, and very P-O'd at the same time.

  
" Not funny, Davis. Enough about that." He growled. Davis nodded. He turned to Miyako.

  
" Well, you don't have to get the rat on you, but then you get covered in lemonade. Witch one do you choose?" Miyako thought for a moment.

  
" Fine, I'll let the stupid rat crawl up my arm: If you can get it out of the room." Ken blanched. Crud....

  
" Fine." With that Ken got up, and slowly made his way to his room. He tripped on something, falling on his face.

  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as something ran over his back. All he knew was that it had sharp little claws. Whatever it was, it turned around and ran up his neck. He grabbed whatever it was, and ended up grabbing the rat. He smirked. This wasn't going to be good for his chances at love, but it would maybe make them forget about him kissing her. He got up and took the rat in his hand. It was alive, and going to freak Miyako and Kari out, SO BAD. He slowly walked back to the group.

  
" OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, Miiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back, and I've got a rat!!!!" All he heard was a scream when he jumped into his spot. She freaked out pretty bad. And it was actually funny to watch her cower in fear of something he could fit in one hand.

  
" NO!!!!!!! NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONON!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!!" She screamed. He laughed. Davis held Miyako from running as Ken brought the rat to her arm. Miyako yelled and screamed more as he put the rat on her sleeve. He held her arm down, and Davis tried to hold the other thrashing one, but couldn't. He was knocked aside, and Miyako's hand came down on Ken's fingers. He cringed as she kept trying to get him to let go by crushing his fingers. And yet, the rat was already up her arm. T.K moved over and removed the rat from Miyako's shoulders, yet, she was still nailing Ken's fingers. He kept her arm down until T.K showed him the rat. Then he let go. His hand was a little red. Miyako started wiping her arm. When she stopped, she finally noticed the others laughing. And Ken's red hand.

  
" WHAT IS SO FUNNY!!!!?????!! Sorry Ken." She yelled and apologized. He nodded and stared at his hand, snickering a bit. He had a few bruises on his hand from her fist, and redness. It didn't hurt though. He had no idea why not. 

  
" Uh.....T.K, you better let the rat go where it was going, because, and I quote: A freaked out Miyako, is a very strong Miyako, but still can't hurt me." Miyako smacked him upside the head.

  
" You shut up, you!!!" She yelled at him. He just sat there, not really being affected.

  
" Yes, oh so powerful, yet still can't hurt me, queen of all people who fear her: I guess you ain't my queen." Everyone laughed, even Miyako, who at the time was thinking.

  
"Why don't we just asked anyone we want. Would that work." Everyone agreed.

  
~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Yep. Another Chapter.   
Ken: R&R and send Sammy good thoughts. **_


	5. Guitar

_**ELP: Heh. The plot thickens.  
Ken: There's a plot?  
ELP: Yeah, and I don't own digimon.  
Ken: Of course not, other wise I would quit!  
ELP: Oh, be quiet.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Miyako grinned deviously. She turned to Ken. She was going to get him back for that rat. And she would make him scream louder then her.

  
" Ken, T or D?" She asked, smirking. Ken pulled at his collar.

  
" Ummmmmmmmmmmm......* gulp* Truth? No, wait, Dare....." He answered. Miyako pointed a finger in his face.

  
" I dare you to..........................SPIKE YOUR HAIR UP AND PLAY GUITAR!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. But she had no idea what was about to happen.

  
" Okay. Let me get my guitar." Now this, made T.K laugh so hard you'd think he'd mess himself.

  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! YOU!!!! GUITAR!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He laughed. Ken raised an eyebrow and got up, stumbled to his room. There was a clunk, the sound of something big hitting the ground, and a yelp from Ken. He stumbled back to them. And in tow was an electric guitar, in it's case, of course. It was a little dusty. Ken sat down and opened the case. He pulled out a black guitar, with a toner on the end. He dusted it off. Miyako was stunned. This was cool, but her dare was blowing up in her face. She wanted him to embarrass himself, not play like a pro. Ken smirked.

  
" Okay, anybody got any gel?" He asked. Davis handed him a bottle. Ken took some and spiked his hair. He didn't look like the Kaiser, but more like his brother, with really freaked out hair. He turned to Miyako, putting the guitar strap on.

  
" So, what do you want me to play?" Miyako perked up. She'd try and give him a hard on.

  
" Bark at the Moon, by Ozzy Osbourne. You know how, don't you?" She smirked. Ken smiled a little.

  
" Any time, Miyako." With that, he actually started to play Bark at the Moon. When he was done, there was a lot of clapping. He guessed that they didn't notice the other guitar he had towed in. Miyako looked stunned.

  
" Well, oh queen, what shall I play next?" He asked. She saw the other two guitars. 

  
" Do you have a base guitar?" Ken nodded, putting the electric one away, and pulling out the black base. He put the strap around his neck.

  
" No More Tears, by Ozzy." Ken smiled.

  
" I need help. Anyone else no how to play that with electric?" T.K got up and put on the electric guitar. He smirked.

  
" I've known how to play all my life. I learned young." He said, clearing up the confused look on the other DDs' faces. Ken nodded and started to play. They were great. T.K and Ken played it perfectly. They even started to sing a little bit.

_  
The light in the window is a crack in the sky  
Turning to Darkness in the blink of an eye .T.K sang.  
Your mama told you not to talk to strangers,  
Look in the mirror, tell me, do you think your life's in danger, Ken sang.  
Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.............................No more Tears....._They both sang.  
They finished the rest of the song without singing. But heck, they were good. Well, that's what the DD thought. Even Cody enjoyed it. Miyako was very determined.

  
" Mama, I'm coming home, by-" She was cut off.

  
" Ozzy." Ken and T.K butted in. Ken but his base aside and grabbed his classical guitar. He sat down and toned it a bit. T.K toned his.

  
" Alright." They started playing, very well.  
_ Times have changed,  
And Times are strange,  
Here I come but I ain't the same,  
Mama I'm coming home.  
Times gone by, seems to me,  
You could have been,   
A better friend to me....  
Mama I'm coming home.  
You took me in, and  
You threw me out, yeah  
You had me hypnotized ,yeah,  
Lost and found,   
And Turned around by the fire in your eyes.  
You made me cry,  
You told me lies,  
But I can't stand to say goodbye,  
Mama I'm coming home  
I could be right,  
I could be wrong,   
I hurts so bad,   
It's been so long,  
Mama ,I'm coming home  
Selfish look,  
And we're both alone, yeah,  
The ride before the home, yeah.  
But I'm gonna take this heart of stone,  
I just got to hate alone,  
I've seen your face a hundred times,  
Every day we've been apart, yeah.  
And I don't care about the sunshine, yeah,  
'Cause Mama,  
Mama I'm coming home  
_They sung the rest in their heads. When they stopped playing, there was a few whistles and lots of clapping. Ken and T.K bowed. They noticed that it was 10:00, and Cody was already snoring. Ken laughed a little.

  
" That good enough for you, oh queen?" Ken mocked, helping T.K put the guitars away. They laid them on the kitchen table. Ken came back and was lightly tackled by Miyako. He was caught of guard, going down with her one him, pretty shocked at her tackling him. They landed, Miyako raising her fist high. Ken saw this and put one hand up, catching her hand. She had an advantage, being above and pinning him down, but he was still better, and they were both laughing there heads off. Ken shoved Miyako off of him and sat straight up, only to be knocked down by a flying blur of purple. Well, that's the last thing he saw before being shoved onto his stomach with something heavy on top of him. Whatever it was, it was tickling him mercilessly. He was laughing really hard. It was getting at his neck.

  
" STOP!!! PLEASE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,,, PLEASE, STOP!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" He begged pounding the ground in laughter. Miyako stopped for a split second, giving Ken the chance to push up{ Like a push up} and knock her off. She yelped and landed. Ken immediately pushed her lower into the carpet and started tickling her, ignoring her cries to stop. That is, until she nailed him in the inner thigh. Then he jumped up, not wanting her to hit him 'there'. Then they noticed the roar of laughter coming from the others.

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: I hope I got the lyrics right.....  
Ken: R&R!!!!!! **_


	6. Eyes of Enhancment

_**ELP: Another Chapter. WOOHOO, Sammy is back from her operation! But the back of her ear is gross.  
Sammy: It's only stitches, It'll go away soon. I hate this dang cotton ball they shoved in my ear, though. Me and ELP Don't own digimon.  
ELP: Nope. Never have, most likely never will, but we can dream.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken looked at the laughing DD, not counting the sleeping Cody. He had no idea what the heck was going on.

  
" What?" He asked. They only laughed harder when Miyako bear hugged him from behind, literally crushing him slightly. Ken groaned a little.  
She was obviously strong, because she was squeezing the life out of him. Just to get her off, he lowered onto his knees, and pretended to   
pass out, going limp easily. Miyako dropped him, yet Ken didn't move. She poked him in the side, making sure he was alive. She poked him in   
his bad spot, though. He leapt up and pinned her down, getting his side away from pain. He accidentally fell on her, pinning her down with his own weight. He realized how they were positioned and got off of her, red as can be. She was the same color. The roar of laughter came once again.

  
" Ohhhhhhh.....Trying something already?" Davis laughed out. Ken geared him to the ground, Davis going down with an off.{ A gear is a spear} Ken growled deeply.

  
" Do not, mention that again.* yawn*" Ken yawned a few times." Well, I'm passing. It's 11:00 already. Did you guys sort out who gets there own bed?" 

  
" Cody." They all said at once. Ken snickered. Quick answer.

  
" Alright then. Miyako and Kari, you can sleep in the spare room. T.K and Davis in my parents' room. And we'll put the mattress on the ground so Cody can sleep. I'll be on the couch if anyone needs me. Now, about clothing.......I think I've got enough night stuff to go around. And if I don't, well, I can find some sweat pants. Everyone agree?" They all nodded." Okay then." Ken and the rest stumbled to Ken's room. And just as they entered, the lights flashed back on, temporarily blinding Ken. He covered his eyes, the light burning slightly. When he could open his eyes, he found the DD, not counting the sleeping Cody in T.K's arms, were staring at him with a bit of question. Ken raised an eyebrow.

  
" What?" He asked. They all blinked once.

  
" Are you, like, Gothic or something, or do you live in the dark?" Miyako asked sarcastically. Ken got a little mad. He hated being called a Goth. He wasn't that bad, was he? And they didn't know the condition he had. His eye pupils were enhanced somehow, and everything that had light around was enhanced. In other words, he had very bright vision, tripling the light in his eyes, making day painful to look at, and night like day. Everything glew.

  
" I'm not Gothic. I have a condition that had to do with my eyes. They can't take light without the dark contacts or the specially made goggles I have. That's why I've got no pupils. I use the contacts to make sure nobody's suspicious. I'm not wearing the dark contacts, I took them out and left them off before the party. I think I had forgotten to put them back on, and the lighting made it look like I did have pupils." He answered, holding his anger back. They nodded, not sure of what to think. 

Ken walked over to his bed. he pulled the mattress out easily. The Digimon were already on a small bed near Ken's desk. They were sound asleep, no one thinking that they had done anything. Or did they? Ken set his bed up, and they laid Cody in it, tucking him in. Ken opened his dresser drawer and, in a heaping pile, threw night clothing out. A pair of plaid pants and a grey T-shirt for each person. Except that when he was done, he only had a pair of pants.  
" Aw crud. Oh well, I'll freeze, but I'll live. There should be covers and all that already on the beds. Like I said before, I'll be on the couch if anyone needs me." Davis changed in the bathroom first, then T.K, then Kari, the Miyako, and then Ken. Ken came out with no shirt, 'cause there wasn't one. The other boys snickered a bit.

  
" Uh. Anyhow, goodnight, and see ya in the morning." They said there goodnights, did there business and went into there temporary rooms, and crawled into their beds.

  
The spare room was like a kids room. It had a desk, a low to the ground bed, a closet, and a computer that had obviously not been touched in years. The covers on the bed were gray, and dull. No pink, no blue, just gray, like the walls. The dresser that rested in the corner of the room was empty. Miyako felt a little weird in the room.

  
" Is it just me, or do you think this was someone's room at one time?" Miyako asked Kari. She shrugged.

  
" Maybe. Oh well, I'm tired, and no one likes me when I'm grumpy, so I'm crashing. Night." She answered as she fell asleep in the bed, facing the wall. Miyako slid in with her back facing Kari's back, and tried to fall asleep. But she just plain couldn't.

  
Ken's parents' room was like any parents room: It had a big bed, 2 nice dressers, old, obviously, and had a closet. Davis hopped in immediately, and fell asleep. T.K faced his back to Davis, asleep as soon as his head went into the pillow. Cody was in la-la land with his crush, having such a nice dream. Ken fell into the couch, pretty tired. His head was aching from the massive intake of light. He felt heavy, his mind's eye in pain. He had no covers, so he was pretty cold. He shivered and closed his eyes, but ripped them open at the visions of demons ripping through his mind's eye. 

But It wasn't a demon, but only the shadow of Miyako leaning over him, combined with a bunch of knives' shadows, and a plant's shadow. He was startled to see her leaning over him.

  
" What's wrong Can't sleep?" He asked, getting up slowly, making sure he was facing her. She nodded, and walked around the couch and sat down beside him, feeling weird.

  
" Yeah, I just feel weird in that room." Ken smiled to himself. He knew what she was going through.

  
" Yeah, some people get that feeling in that room. It was my brothers, until he passed. Then it just drifted into an empty room. Well, not really empty, but spiritually. You know. I can move onto a chair if you want, but there's no covers for you." Miyako shook her head and leaned it on Ken's shoulder, hugging him tight.

  
" No, I think you're warm enough. It's not that cold." She answered, still hugging him. Ken smiled a little.

  
" It is when you're alone in this house. It's always been." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````````  
_**ELP: Cliffhanger!! Joy to the World, Sammy is back!  
Sammy: R&R, people!! **_


	7. Possibilities

_**ELP: Another Chapter. WOOHOO, Sammy is back from her operation! But the back of her ear is gross.  
Sammy: It's only stitches, It'll go away soon. I hate this dang cotton ball they shoved in my ear, though. Me and ELP Don't own digimon.  
ELP: Nope. Never have, most likely never will, but we can dream.  
Sammy: This cotton ball is killing me!! I hate it!!! ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGEEEE!!!!!  
ELP: Just take it out! * grabs cotton ball and pulls it out of Sammy's ear.*  
Sammy: Finally!!!! THANK YOU!!!**_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
T.K lay awake in the bed. Davis was noisy, kicked, and just plain and simply hard to go back to back. Davis smacked T.K's back in his  
sleep, mumbling something about saving Kari. T.K groaned and slipped out of the bed, taking the sheet with him. He walked like a drone   
to the living room. He stopped in front of the spare room, and peered in. Kari was sleeping, half of the covers off of her, and she was shivering. T.K sighed and walked in, very quietly. He tip-toed to the side of the bed, and pulled the covers up to Kari's neck, re-tucking her in. Kari sighed in her sleep and stopped shivering. When T.K was tip-toeing away, her eye snapped open. She stared straight at T.K. 

  
" T.K?" She groaned. He slowly turned around.

  
" Uh, yeah Kari?" He asked, walking back over to her bedside. She smiled at him.

  
"Thanks. And, you look kinda cute in those." She mumbled, slipping back into sleep. T.K blushed red and walked away, trying not to make  
any sound. He almost couldn't believe she had just said that. He pinched his own arm, and it hurt, telling him it wasn't a dream. He grabbed his sheet and walked into the living room, peering around the corner. Miyako and Ken were in a conversation. It was bad to listen in, but he wanted to for some reason.

  
" What do you mean, it always is? What's with that?" Miyako asked Ken. He sighed.

  
"Well, for some reason, if your sad and alone in this house, no matter how high you turn up the heat, it's freezing. Always. I hate it. I'm trying to figure out why." Ken answered. T.K peered over the corner a bit more, and saw Ken's eyes. Now that shocked him. His eyes were glazed over, well, they looked that way, and they shone violet and white. With a touch of crimson. They looked inhuman. Then again, why should he judge Ken, when he wasn't even fully human himself? He looked at Ken's eyes once more, and had to refrain from gasping. Ken must have the same condition he had. He should have known. I guess not paying attention, and staring at Kari, make for bad assumptions. T.K thought.

  
" Well, what other enhancements do you have. I mean, like your eyes. Tell me about you. It's hard to really get in." Miyako said to Ken. He sighed.

  
" Well, I was born in Odaiba, my real father is somewhere. I was born with these eyes, along with my alive brother. Except I don't know who he is. And that stinks. Anyway, my eyes make me have night vision, and they make day painful. I can see 10 times a normal humans vision does, and that makes me really fast witted, and my reflexes are 5 times better then most. I can turn both of my feet 180 degrees, and I can run almost 25 miles per hour. I keep my running down to about 1 mile an hour so no one gets suspicious. Because I can turn my feet around, I can change directions in almost one hundredths of a second. I got enhanced strength. The muscles don't show except when I'm using them to their full power. And all I know about my brother is that he's blonde haired, blue eyed. That's it. And I came about my enhancements by being born." Ken answered. 

T.K moved back, and went into the bathroom, flicking the lights on in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He took out a pair of black contacts. He lifted his head back up and looked in the mirror, a little blinded. His eyes were exactly like Ken's, except that they shone blue, crimson and white. He sighed.

  
" This is getting freaky." He mumbled to himself.

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Well, there it goes. Something shocking.   
Sammy: Here goes my line: R&R!!!!! **_


	8. Tricks and pranks

_**ELP: Here it goes: Me and Sammy don't own digimon.  
Sammy: Yeah. At least you got the cotton ball out of my ear. That thing is annoying! And to Ariyami: Nothing much going on. They removed a blockage path in my ear, 'cause it was messing up my hearing. I've got weird stitches in the back of my ear. I freaked the teacher out, too.  
ELP: OH YEAH! He coward in fear. He's 52, but he look's around 28.  
Sammy: It was funny.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
T.K walked out of the bathroom and headed creakily to the living room, purposely flushing the toilet to make them think he was in the bathroom. He moved tiredly into the living room. Ken looked up. In the time that T.K had gone away, Miyako had laid down on the couch. Ken was kneeling on the floor, stroking her hair. Ken got up and stared straight at T.K.

  
" Couldn't sleep?" Ken asked, staring at T.K's eyes. Oh NO! I forgot to put the contacts back on! T.K shouted in his mind, mentally punching himself.

  
" Yeah, Davis punches and kicks. Now, If he could only harness that power and use it on our enemies. Now that, would be funny." Ken and T.K laughed a little. He looked down at Miyako, snoring a little. When he looked back up, Ken was staring at his eyes, looking suspicious. T.K twitched nervously. Ever since he got nailed in the face with the flat end of a bat, he twitched when he was nervous. Ken smiled.

  
" So, you've got it too?" Ken asked suddenly. T.K blinked.

  
" Uh....Got what?" He asked, stepping back and inch. Ken just shook his head.

  
" Never mind. Hmm.. Miyako said she couldn't sleep because Sam's room freaked her out, and you couldn't sleep 'cause of Davis, and I couldn't sleep because my mind's eye just won't shut up. And Kari's sleeping, Davis is dreaming, and Cody's in la-la land. Heh. Imagine that. You hungry?" T.K nodded. Ken walked into the kitchen with no troubles. Obviously, he had been faking it earlier to make the party funny. T.K followed. Ken opened the fridge, and peered inside with T.K. T.K snickered a bit a the small amount of food in the fridge. There was a can of coke, some frozen rice, some unidentified green meat, half a jelly roll, and some milk. That was it. Ken sighed.

  
"Dad must have went on a food eating mode, or was that me? Oh well.....Um.....I think I have sugar. Maybe we could eat that and wake everyone up, then go crazy if we aren't already. What do you say?" Ken asked stupidly, obviously bored. T.K thought for a moment.

  
" Well, we could do that, or we could set up a trick for everyone tomorrow, so when they wake up, they'll be in for a rude awakening. Especially Davis." T.K thought aloud. Ken slapped on a Cheshire cat grin. 

  
" Sounds like a plan. But the question is: What do we do?" Ken asked, cracking his knuckles and closing the fridge. T.K grinned stupidly. He leaned close to Ken's ear, and whispered something in it. Ken slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter, hitting his knee with his fist in pure amusement. It was very hard not to laugh till you mess yourself with the plan T.K had come up with. When he could finally talk without laughing, he looked up to T.K.

  
" You have got to be the best prankster. You're worse then I am at pranks! Let's get to work." Ken knelt down and opened a drawer, and pulling out a roll of twine, some tacks, a couple sticks of gum,{ What do they keep in there?} some packs of raisins, a rolling pin, and a pound of flour. T.K took the tacks in a little container. He counted and found that they had 300 tacks to work with. More then enough for extra pranks. He grabbed the container, the 20 packs of raisins, and the twin. He set them on the table. Ken put the flour on the table silently. He took the 20 sticks of gum, and popped on into his mouth, putting the rest on the table. T.K took a piece of gum and put it in his mouth.

  
" Mint." He said, still chewing. Ken smiled deviously as he divided the flour into cups. When the flour was all gone, they smirked evilly. Ken grabbed 2 cups, while T.K took about 3 meters of twine. Ken and T.K walked up to where Davis's room was. They smirked like idiots, setting the flour down in the door frame of the room. Ken tip- toed with the twin into the room. He turned around and knelt down near the door frame. Ken use some tacks, and with great skill, put the twine into what seemed like a trip wire. When it was attached to the inside of the frame, he brought the extra up around the outside of the frame in the room. He hung it over the frame, attaching it with a tack. He reached down and grabbed a cup of flour. 

He balanced it on the frame, making sure it was tied to the twine. It was perfect. The overly large doorframe made it so that the flour wouldn't fall unless some one bumped really hard into the frame, or the rope was pulled. And, when Davis got up and stupidly steps on the almost transparent twine, the flour will come clunking off the frame and cover Davis in flour. He smirked at the idea of Davis being white as a ghost with flour. It was a funny thought. He carefully snapped off more twine, attaching it slowly to the door frame  
and the main trigger twine. He got it so high, that he wasn't able to step over. T.K smirked.

  
" Can't get out?" He asked as Ken looked at the twine wall. Ken smirked and went through the twine ropes with ease. He had made each on at lease a foot apart, so it was easy. Kind of. Ken reached back in the room and grabbed the tacks, cup, and twine. Then they crept to Kari's room. Ken turned on the computer, It didn't make a log on noise or anything. He logged into Sam Ichijouji, password, boy-genius&Ken. The computer logged on, and Ken went into New Text Document. He wrote something, scrolled down about 10 inches, and wrote something in huge, bold lettering. He snickered, and put a bunch of tacks on the chair. They were all facing up. T.K was already staring at Kari. Ken poked him in the shoulder, snapping him back into reality. T.K read the message, and his eyes bugged out, trying not to laugh until he messed himself. When he stopped, they snuck out of the room, and snuck into Cody's. 

Ken got up on his bunk, and hung backward over the edge, his legs holding him up, and then turned, so he was facing Cody's bed. He was hanging by the top of his feet. T.K handed him twine. Ken tied a bunch of twine strings to various areas. Then T.K handed him the tacks. Ken used them to make each piece of twine a trigger. He pulled himself back onto the bed with no sound. He got down, rubbed the top of his feet, and grabbed the last flour cup. He hung it from his roof, standing on T.K's shoulders for height. Then he got down, and attached the extra to each and every piece of twine. The whole thing was brilliant. Ken and T.K walked into the living room, raisins in hand. They snuck around Miyako, and took the raisins out. Ken laid them around the floor, making them look like rat presents. { Rat messes.} T.K took the rolling pin, and rolled over them, making them looked squished. They were actually making a path, like someone had stepped on them. Ken and T.K backed up. They marveled in the kitchen about how much the pranks were going to work.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_**ELP: Now, what did those cute, not really innocent guys do?  
Sammy: R&R!!!**_


	9. Prank Complete

_**ELP: Another chapter. Now this, is funny.  
Sammy: Yeah, and we don't own Digimon.**_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken sat down in a chair in the kitchen, T.K across from him. They smirked. It was already 5:00 am. Perfect. Ken leaned back in his seat and  
sighed.

  
" Well, this may only get Cody glaring at me more, Miyako hating me, Davis hating me, and Kari REALLY hating me, but heck, this is going to   
be a blast." He snickered out. T.K stared out the window into the snowy land. It was funny, because he knew Kari and Davis were going to kill  
him if they found out, but this was funny. He sighed.

  
" So, how do you think they'll get use back?" T.K asked. Ken thought for a moment. Then,

  
" Well, Miyako might try and beat me up, or throw me into the fire, or bury me alive, but I don't think they'll hurt you if I don't tell them that you helped. I'll just tell them that I was bored out of my mind, and that you were sleeping. Then they'll try to harm me, and you can get away." He answered stupidly. T.K smirked. 

  
" Even if you could, why should I give you all of the credit? What's the point of a prank, when no one else knows it was us?" T.K said evilly. Ken raised an eyebrow, then closed his eyes, and fell asleep right there. T.K yawned, sat down, and fell asleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kari slowly awoke at 7:00. She got up and saw the message on the computer. She walked over to it. It said:  
_**If you want to know what this is about, sit down and scroll down.**_ Kari shrugged and sat down and scrolled down at the same time. She leapt up in pain.  
"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She screamed, pulling a bunch of tacks out of her rear end. She glanced at the message. It now said:  
_**HAHAHAHA!!!! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE TACKS!!!???THE JOKE IS ON YOU!!!!!!**_ Ken and T.K heard the scream and looked up. The snickered to   
themselves, and got up, and peered down the hall. Davis awoke at the sound of Kari yelling. He jumped out of bed, running to the door.

  
" I'LL SAVE YOU, KARI!!!!!!" He yelled. He stepped on the trip wire, the flour smacking him straight on the head. The flour went all over him, turning him white. He blinked once, and noticed the trip wires of twine. He growled.

  
" T.L...." Cody awoke from la-la land by Kari's scream. He jumped out of bed, and ran out. The twine roped mad him suspicious, so he turned around and pulled on it. The flour came pouring down on his head, turning him white. He growled.

  
" Ken.........." Miyako awoke with a scream. The rat was staring up at her face, just sitting there, surrounded by rat messes, which were really just raisins. She screamed and leapt up, away from the rat, and ran back into Kari's room, only to find Kari pulling tacks out of her butt and Davis shaking flour off. Cod stomped into the room, covered in flour.

  
" That Ken!!! ARRGGGE!!! I pulled a twine string and flour came down on my head!!!" Miyako gasped.

  
" Then he must have been the one who put that rat near me!!" She exclaimed. Davis thought for a moment.

  
" I still think it was T.L who set up the trip wire flour thingie. And he probable set up the tacks." Davis said, sounding angry. Kari glared.

  
" Then we kill them both." Ken heard this and yanked T.K harshly to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and shoved T.K in, going in himself. It was cramped, but they would live. He closed the cupboard door, locking it with a stick. There was only one huge cupboard, and only one way into it. And he had blocked it. They panted a little from running and shock.

  
" OMG. Kari is going to kill us. Not cool. I've only heard her say that to her brother. She must be really mad. Oh well, we have rations." T.K said, pulling out some gum and put it in his mouth. Ken did the same, chewing at the exact time T.K did. Each bit was the same as the other. It was funny. They were almost exactly alike. They heard footsteps outside of the door and froze.

  
" Hey, guys, maybe the traitors are in here!" Came Miyako's voice. Ken grabbed the inside handles, and used his weight to stop any entrance. Miyako and the others pulled really hard. Ken used more strength and held. T.K noticed one thing though: Ken's arms bulged, and he could see one vein. They stopped pulling, and Ken relaxed.

  
" Maybe they keep their doors locked. I don't think they'd be in there. Besides, they wouldn't be able to fit." Came Kari voice.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
_**ELP: There. Another one.  
Sammy: R&R! **_


	10. Ralph

_**ELP: Another Chapter. Cool, huh?  
Sammy: Don't own digimon, never will.  
ELP: Yeah. And I stole Sammy's hammer so she can't hit her brother with it.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken and T.K sat in the cupboard, very quiet. The angry DD were just outside the cupboard door. Ken was holding it all closed.

  
" I hate them!!!! Them and their pranks! They scared me out of my wits! And when I get my hands on Ken's neck, I'm gonna wrench his head off right there!" Came Miyako's vindictive and evil voice. Ken gulped, and gave T.K a look that said, I told you so. Kari suddenly spoke up.  
" I am going to throw T.K in a ditch, tie him up, and stuff his shirt with snow!" She angrily exclaimed. T.K now gulped and looked at Ken, giving him a strange look that said, And you think you got it bad? Someone kicked the cupboard doors, making the outstretched end of the for stick thing hit Ken. ' There'. He pulled back in pain. T.K cringed and held the door while Ken recovered. Ken held the door once more, in pain.

  
" I knew Ken was still mean. Pulling pranks. I told you he was still evil! But no, no one listens to me!" Cody kicked the door, making the end of that stick thingie stab Ken in the leg. It was pushing hard, it was very painful. He pushed it back, and snapped it off. He wrapped the metal  
stick thingie around the handles so it would hold. he checked his leg, and found that it was bleeding.

  
" Well, Cody, I don't think pulling a prank is evil. The question is: Would you be saying the same thing to T.K? You know he's involved, yet you blame EVERYTHING on Ken, and Ken ONLY. Why do hate him so much?" Came Davis's voice. Ken leaned in closer, trying to see if he was right. T.K did to, wondering if he would say the same thing. Cody sighed.

  
" Okay. Maybe I do hate him, but no, I wouldn't say the same thing for T.K. Ken probable tricked him into it somehow. I know it. There is no way T.K would do that without brainwashing." Ken sighed and slumped back into his pot with T.K. Yep, the kid hated him. Oh well....

  
" Wait, Cody. I wouldn't say that. T.K is a prankster. I remember a lot of times when he would play pranks on me, Yamato, and Tai. I think it's the other way around." Came Kari's voice. Ken blinked and stared at T.K.

  
" I'll tell them it was me. They don't have to hate you. They already hate me." Ken whispered, thinking of an excuse. T.K shook his head.

  
" I got you into this. It's my fault. I'll take the blame." He answered, whispering. He heard something knock on the door. They went ridged stiff, like they were going to have a seizure.

  
" Hey, Ken, T.K. You can come out now. We heard you." Came Miyako's voice. Ken started to sweat. He motioned to T.K. He crouched through a small hole. It was bigger on the inside of the hole. T.K squeezed through. Ken crawled and led him to a ledge. He crawled to the dead end wall and stared up at the narrow passage. It led straight up into the attic. Ken looked at T.K.

  
" Do not make any sound. If you talk, were busted. Try not to do anything louder then a breathe. Do not sneeze." Ken grabbed to gutting poles and pulled himself into the passage. It was a straight climb up. Since it was so cramped, Ken could walk on the walls. He moved aside and let T.K get up. They crawled up the wall, using the little ledges at footholds and pull ups. They reached the top, were they could stand. It was dusty, and was pilled with boxes, all labeled. Most of them were labels Sam's books, or Sam's stuff. Only one box was labeled Ken's old toys. It was small. Like a shoe box. 

T.K gasped. He couldn't believe that was it. But it was, and it was pitiful. Didn't they buy him toys when he was young? Ken sighed and opened the box, laughing a little. He pulled out a small teddy bear. It had a little black hat on, and was brown. It's eyes were black, and one was gone. It was old. At least 7 years. T.K looked in sympathy to Ken. Ken only had one toy in his whole life. And it was an old bear, no action figure, nothing. That was all. Ken turned around and looked at T.K , the bear still in hand.

  
" I got him when I was 3. His name is Ralph. I've had him all my life. He's the only toy I've ever had."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: There. Another chapter.  
Sammy: *steals hammer* R&R!* uses hammer on little brother*  
ELP: Ouch...... **_


	11. Pity the one Toy

_**ELP: ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!  
Sammy: DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!  
ELP: Sorry. We're both hyper. Any who, for Kitty-Ichijouji, stop pouting.  
Sammy: * burp*  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
T.K nearly fell over. Ken really did only have one toy, only one. It was pitiful, really pitiful. One toy. Even Cody had more then that.

  
" I know what you're thinking. Yeah, it is pitiful that this is the only toy I've ever had, but I'm fine with it. Sure, I hated it as a child, but now I'm okay with it." Ken suddenly said, practically reading T.K's thoughts. T.K stuttered a bit.

  
" You're only toy? Didn't you ever get any toys from your parents, or a toy wrapped in a box signed Santa Claus? Never? What did you do as a child?" T.K gasped out, feeling really sorry for Ken. " Your only toy is a stuffed bear?"

  
" I buried myself in books, in Darkness. Sure, I went outside and ran around, but no one was my friend, so there wasn't much else to do. I helped my mom with things around the house to keep my mind off it. Still, it's pitiful." Ken sighed and looked at Ralph. The bear was 10 years old, and still kicking around in the attic. Ken sighed and put Ralph back in the box, putting the lid back on. All the while, they were unaware of the fact that the DD could hear them loud and clear. Miyako's anger went soaring out the window as the words, only toy, came to her ears. Kari's anger was subsided. Davis nearly cried out in shock. Cody's mind was confused. 

Only toy, a stuffed bear? Ken Ichijouji, never having friends? Ken Ichijouji, never paid attention to? This was weird. Very weird. For some reason, Cody didn't feel angry anymore, but a little sad and sympathetic towards Ken. They could hear footsteps of Ken crossing the attic. Ken kneeled down near the trap door, shoe box in hand, Ralph securely in it. He opened the hatch, unaware of the rest of the DD waiting outside the door for him to come down. T.K followed. Ken held it open while T.K slid down onto his bed. Ken followed. They got off of the bed and stood in the middle of the room, looking a the little pile of flour. Ken snickered a little.

  
" It must have got him straight on." He inquired, using a broom to sweep it into the garbage can. T.K laughed.

  
" Yeah, and to think we're going to get thrown into a ditch, are hands tied, getting our shirts stuffed with snow." He snickered at the thought. Ken sighed.

  
" Oh yeah? Well, you think you may have it bad, but Miyako is going to grab my neck and wrench off my head while I'm still alive." Ken laughed out, pointing a finger in T.K's face. T.K reached in the garbage and pulled out some flour in his hand. Ken mimicked just that and backed away, both unaware of the DD watching.

  
"Really? Well, since you're going to be a ghost, might as well make you as white as one now!" T.K yelled as he chucked the flour at Ken. The next thing Ken knew was being covered in flour, white as a ghost. Ken laughed and threw flour at T.K, making him white, too.

  
" TAKE THAT!" Ken yelled as he slid for the last cup of flour. He grabbed it just as T.K grabbed the other last one that appeared out of nowhere. They both threw the flour at each other at the same time. They were both drenched in flour. And laughing really hard. The DD were too. When T.K and Ken stopped laughing, the DD didn't, making their presence known. T.K went more white then he was, and Ken's jaw dropped. 

  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed and dashed to the bed. Miyako and Kari tackled Ken and T.K, in that order. Miyako held the very freaked out Ken down by squishing him, Kari doing the same for T.K. The boys tried and tried, and still couldn't get the girls off. They were worse then fan girls!

  
" AH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP!! HELP!!!" They both yelled and yelled. Miyako got annoyed and clamped her hand around Ken's mouth, shutting him up. Kari did the same for T.K. The boys were still screaming, but it was all muffled. When they stopped, Ken and T.K gave each other looks that said, Bye, my friend. See you in the afterlife. Kari got off T.K, and Davis grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out of the room. Miyako and Cody pulled Ken out. Ken had silenced, accepting his fate of doom. They pulled them into the living room, shoving them on the floor, blocking the exits. Like they would run.

  
" Eh Heh, you wouldn't kill me, right Miyako?" Ken stuttered, backing up a little from her. T.K gulped.

  
" You wouldn't really tie me up and stuff my shirt with snow, right Kari?" T.K asked nervously. He backed up, bumping into Ken's back. They were back to back, staring death in the face. Well, that's what they thought of Miyako and Kari at the time. Miyako sighed with Kari and Davis, all of them losing their demonic and deathly looks. Cody, well, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. Ken raised an eyebrow. In Kari's hand was the shoe box with Ralph in it. For some reason, everyone looked sympathetic. 

  
" Uh....So, you aren't going to wrench my head off?" Ken asked. Miyako shook her head, making Ken sigh in relief. T.K stared at Kari.

  
" And you won't stuff my shirt with snow?" Kari shook her head, any anger gone. The boys sighed. Kari handed the shoe box to Ken. He took it slowly.

  
" I think it's yours, right?" She asked, a tang of sadness visible in her voice. Ken nodded and stared at the box with a blank expression on his face. Miyako just stared at him sadly. Ken sighed. This was the only real thing he had from his childhood. An old stuffed bear. He had got it on Christmas, from his Grandmother. She died a little while after that. Ken never got another toy. 

  
" Grandma was the only one who ever gave me a toy........" He thought aloud. Miyako walked over to the couch and sat down with Cody, Davis and Kari.  
Ken and T.K were left standing. Ken stared at the box, while T.K stared at the group.

  
" So, witch one of you came up with the pranks?" Davis asked. T.K smiled and raised his hand.

  
" That would be me. I got Ken to set it up." Ken nodded still staring at the shoe box. Kari beamed with excitement.

  
" See? I told you it was T.K. But no, everyone thought it was Ken!" Kari exclaimed. Davis snorted.

  
" I didn't. I knew T.K thought of the flour and tacks." Kari checked around. She looked at T.K.

  
" You didn't set anymore up, did you?" T.K shook his head. Kari sighed thankfully. Ken was still staring at the box. Miyako looked straight at him.

  
" What's in the box?" She asked, prying away at his shell. Ken looked up from the box straight a Miyako.

  
" My only toy, a stuffed bear named Ralph. He's at least 10 years old." Miyako looked at him even more sadly, the truth burning deep. Ken sighed and opened the box, pulling out the bear slowly. He smiled a little. Miyako and the gang peered at the bear. Miyako thought it was absurd. The bear was cute, yet so old. Cody thought it was sentimental to Ken, yet still slightly pathetic. To Davis, life without toys had to be terrible. Ken had one toy, and it wasn't even an action figure. Just an old bear. Kari thought it was the worst thing that could happen. A life without anything to look at that made you feel better, or something to move around and goof off with friends. The bear must have made him feel better, yes, but there was no imagination to it. Only one. You need 2 to have fun, sure, you can make it dance around, but it'll never do anything more, really. T.K felt overwhelming pity. Ken sighed. A little light bulb clicked in the DD's heads.  
They all smirked at each other, plan ready.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**What are they doing?  
Sammy: R&R!!! **_


	12. Now, What is that Ken doing?

_**ELP: Another Chapter. Wow.  
Sammy: Give me back my sunglasses, ELP. Or else.  
ELP: Or else what? I don't own digimon. * runs away from Sammy and her giant hammer*  
Sammy: Neither do I. * gives chase with giant hammer. Screaming in the background.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken sighed and sat down on the chair, completely unaware of his bleeding leg. Miyako raised an eyebrow.

  
" Uh, Ken your leg is bleeding." She pointed at his leg, just above the knee. Ken looked down at his knee.

  
" Eh. I don't feel anything. Well, we still got a whole day to kill. Great, a whole day with-" The lights went out again.

  
" Awe, crud. You know, I think someone is doing this on purpose..." Ken inquired, blinking a few times. Then it hit him like a big hammer on the head. T.K thought the same thing.

  
" THE DIGIMON!!!!!!!" They both exclaimed, jumping up. They ran to Ken's room, followed by the clumsy DD, and tackled the door open. And   
there they were. Wormmon, Hawkmon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon and Armadillomon were biting the wires to the whole houses electricity.  
"Heh, Heh, Hi Ken-Chan?" Wormmon stuttered out nervously. Patamon started to sweat.

  
" Uh, Hi Takeru......?!?!?!?!?!" T.K ran over an picked Patamon up, freaking the little Digimon out. Wormmon bounded up the walls into the hatch, and into the attic. Ken tried to follow, but something clicked, and he whirled around, to see Kari and her camera, everyone laughing their heads off. Ken raised another eyebrow.

  
" WHAT!?!?!?!?!" He demanded. Kari laughed out,

  
" You've got a huge hole in the back off your leg!!!" She laughed out, pointing to his leg. Ken looked behind him and went shot red. He had a huge hole from the back of his knee to a little under his rear end. It was showing his boxers. He grabbed the ends and closed the hole, turning so they wouldn't see his behind. They laughed harder. Then, something went clunk on Ken's head. He looked up and saw Wormmon all dusty on his head. Wormmon laughed nervously on Ken's head, and then was grabbed by Ken and held in his hands. 

  
" Now, why did you turn the lights off?" Ken asked. Wormmon's eyes bugged out more.

  
" Uh, because it's fun to see people wobble around and express their feelings without even knowing it?" He answered. Ken's eyes bugged out wider then Wormmon's. Ken set Wormmon down and pointed at him.

  
" See, Wormmon, I told you to shut the lights of when I had the traps set up. Oh well.....WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DAY IS IT??!!" Ken exclaimed, completely whacked out. Miyako gasped.

  
" It's the 24th!!!! It's Christmas eve!!!" Ken gasped.

  
" Hmmmmmmmm.....Okay.....Everyone stay in the living room and do not enter the attic. There is food in the fridge....I think. Well, we have gum. I'll be back from the attic in around an hour." He stated and ran off to the trap door, jumped in, and closed. His head popped out again.  
" And for Digi sake, get changed!" His head went back into the trap door. The DD all got changed, ate, and waited for Ken to come back down. Then they started to hear cursed, owws, Ouches, cruds, dangs and yeowchs. They all snickered when he came down. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants. He had a few cuts on his hands, and there was some Christmas snow sticking out of his hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Oww....Now, what is Ken planning?  
Sammy: Thanks for my sunglasses back. R&R!!!!! **_


	13. Uhhhh

_**ELP: Another Chapter!!! Okay, people, listen up: I would highly appreciate it if somebody other then Sailor Bree would please check out my other fic, The New Girls. I need reviews for that story. It's good, but I've got 5 chapters and only one person reviewed. And if you like Ken and his mom fighting back against abuse, check out my other fic, Don't leave. That one's cool, too. Oh, and just pretend that Cody still believes in Santa Claus. Hey, if you can believe in little digimon with big teeth, you can believe in Santa Claus! And I don't own digimon. Sammy is currently away right now, and will be back after the chapter. She's chasing Brandi around to get her glasses back.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cody sighed. This was just evil. Santa Claus wouldn't know where he was on Christmas, and he wouldn't get anything Christmas morning.

  
" Drat...." He mumbled. Miyako heard this.

  
" And why drat, Cody?" She asked Cody. Cody sighed. Ken listened in, his plan going perfectly, and no one knew it.

  
" Well, Santa Claus won't know where I am, and I won't get that new Kendo stick I wanted." Cody answered. Miyako smiled sweetly.

  
" Oh, I think he will. And if he doesn't, Mrs. Claus will drop by tonight for him. That's what I think." Miyako cooed, giving Cody a wink. He nodded, a little happier now then he was a minute ago. Ken came around and sat on the stool, because Davis took the chair. It was already 5:00pm, and Ken's plan was perfect. And so was Miyako's, who had no idea what Ken was up to, and vice versa. T.K and Kari were sitting side by side in the kitchen, where Ken had so sneakily set up some mistletoe.

  
" KARI AND T.K ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!!!!!!!" He yelled pointing to them. They both went blood red and peered up at the evil mistletoe. T.K blanched as he heard one thing:

  
" On the lips, you two." Miyako said, Ken helping her out by saying,

  
" French, too." Kari bit her lip and glanced over to T.K. He was sweating buckets. Davis growled.

  
"Cheek..." He growled out again. 

  
" French!!" Ken and Miyako laughed out. 

  
" Ummm.....We'll take cheek." T.K stated as he bent over to Kari's cheek.

  
" French kiss, 3 to one." Cody stated. T.K pulled back along with Kari. They stared at each other for about 10 seconds, and then gave each other a French kiss for about 25 seconds. Davis screamed, Miyako clapped, Cody grinned, and Ken said,

  
" Dang, T.K!" He laughed out. The two broke apart and blushed red. Ken grabbed Kari's camera and took a snapshot of her and T.K. T.K growled along with Davis and Kari. T.K had put his contacts in a while ago, and so did Ken. Ken laughed nervously and put the camera back on the table, and ran for his life, Kari chasing him around with T.K and Davis. He leapt like a frog into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He heard Miyako's girly scream, and whipped open the door, and peeked out, only to see Miyako being chased around by the same group that chased him.

  
" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she ran like the wind to the bathroom. She tackled Ken out of the way, into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut, locking it. She was panting.

  
" I'll be danged if they get anything from Mrs. Claus this year!!" She exclaimed, sitting down on the floor where Ken was sprawled out from the tackle.

  
" Owwwwie.....Wait, what do you mean, Mrs. Claus?" He asked, sitting up beside her. She coughed nervously.

  
" Well, I was planning to dress up as Mrs. Claus, and give gifts." Ken gasped.

  
" But, I was going to dress up as Santa Claus and give gifts to you guys!!" He exclaimed. Miyako let her jaw drop to the ground.

  
" If we're both gone, then they'll get suspicious. I'll fight you for the right to give out the gifts." Ken smiled a little. 

  
" You're kidding, right? You want to fight me? Really?" Miyako leapt from sitting on top of Ken. He yelped and went down onto the ground,   
Miyako on top of him with her hands around his neck. In his struggle to get out from under Miyako, his leg nailed the door, and outside, it   
sounded kind of nasty. Davis raised an eyebrow.

  
" Hmmmmmmmm.....Either someone nailed the door, or Ken's getting a really weird Christmas gift from Miyako." Everyone but Cody snickered. He just plain didn't get it. Ken had managed to get out from under Miyako, and was actually standing, trying to get away. Miyako had him in a behind headlock. She was just kind of hanging off of his back, like a hug from behind. She shoved him with her weight into the door, creating more nasty sounds for outside. Ken groaned inside, making it sound like a moan from outside. T.K just snickered.

  
" OMG!!! They are doing something nasty!!! I thought they said nothing nasty!!" He laughed out. Cody raised an eyebrow, still not getting it. Ken was shoved up against the door. Miyako just hung there. He reached back and grabbed her legs, and turning her headlock into a piggy-back ride. She yiked once in shock. Now this, sounded nasty from outside. Kari snickered.

  
" Sounds like little Kenny-boy is doing it back." Everyone but Cody laughed again. He still didn't get it. He was just to young. Ken swung Miyako around, and then slowed down and dropped her. She let go because she was dizzy. He backed up to the door wall, his back to it. Miyako wasn't dizzy anymore, and ran forward, shoving Ken into the door. Again, nasty sounds from outside. They all laughed so hard they couldn't talk. All but Cody. Miyako used every bit of strength she had and pinned him to the wall. She stuck her nose right up to his, about half a centimeter separating their lips, and growled. Ken just stared, and let his head lean down into her. Their lips touch, and then stronger, and then French. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, if possible. Now, they really did moan this time a little. Everyone outside just stopped laughing.

  
" Wait, do you guys really think they would do that. I mean.....'it'? Ken? Miyako? 12 and 13? I don't think so..." Kari smiled to herself, pretty sure of herself. Everyone nodded. And Cody finally understood what they were talking about. Well, sort of. Ken and Miyako just kept on kissing, and then, like not so many Christmas things happen, they happily made out in the bathroom.{ Nothing too bad, just a lot of kissing.}

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Yeah, I don't really know anything.  
Sammy: *Clutching sunglasses* R&R!!!  
Brandi: Oww..... **_


	14. Smile

_**ELP: Another Chapter. Yeah for me!!  
Sammy: We don't own digimon, but if you do, please review. And even if you don't, still review. Aishiteru means I love you, I think.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken and Miyako stopped making out after about 30 minutes. Ken was red just a little bit. He had pushed Miyako against the door, and had  
his hands firmly around her waist. Miyako's hands were around his neck, keeping him close. She was red, too. She raised an eyebrow.

  
" You aren't wearing any underwear, are you?" Ken laughed nervously and backed up, still holding her.

  
" Uh, how'd you know??? Uh, I mean, what makes you think that?" Ken responded, trying to get himself out of this situation. 

  
" Well, when someone pushes you against the wall, you tend to know." Ken looked down and went red.

  
" AH!" He pulled back and crossed his legs. Miyako raised an eyebrow.

  
" Ehehehehe.....You won't tell, right? I mean, about this part?" Ken asked stupidly. Miyako shook her head.

  
" No. But you should've worn underwear." She stated, crossing her arms. Ken blanched.

  
" I ran out." Miyako burst out laughing. Ken didn't know why. Miyako stopped after a while.

  
" You mean to tell me, that you wake up, play pranks, get chased around, find out you don't have a single pair of underwear, get dressed, get chased more, and make out?" Ken nodded.

  
" Idiot.....Oh well...... Is there any secret way out of the bathroom?" She asked. Ken nodded and walked over to the sink. He opened the cupboard, and opened it. It had the same kind of design as the kitchen. Ken motioned to Miyako. They crawled in, Miyako behind Ken. They crawled and climbed up to the attic. When they finally got to the attic, Miyako giggled a bit. Ken turned around.

  
" What?" He asked, for at least the second time in the last 24 hours.

  
" Nice butt." She answered, laughing more. Ken went red and looked behind him. Thank god. No rips or marks. But how?

  
" Thank you." He answered. Miyako just raised an eyebrow. Ken ran over to the trap door in his room.

  
" Okay, I've got an idea. Where's your Mrs. Claus suit?" He whispered, so no on else heard. Luckily, they didn't.

  
" Right here." She said, pointing to a bag. It had a bit of red sticking out of it. Ken smiled. 

  
" It's already 6:00, so we can put all of our stuff in order." So that's what they did. Miyako put her Mrs. Claus suit beside Ken's Santa suit.

  
" Heh, I guess we are a couple, I think...." Ken laughed, trailing off. Miyako just gave him the look. You know, the sympathetic one, that says that you know you're right.

  
" Ken........I think we are. And I'm sometimes right, and I think I am." Ken looked back at her, smiling. For some reason, it wasn't like the one before. It had that sense of happiness, that flare, the passion, the hope, the bright shine. Ken took his contacts out of his eyes, but kept his head low. She put a hand on his cheek, turning his head to her level.

  
" Ken, Aishiteru." Ken looked a little shocked, like he had never heard the word directed at him, from anyone.

  
" Really?" He asked shakily, a little afraid it was a sick and twisted joke. Miyako nodded.

  
" Yeah." Ken felt his knees go weak. He had to fight to stand up.

  
"Aishiteru to you, too." He wrapped an arm around Miyako, pulling her into a hug. For once, Ken didn't feel unwanted, or alone, or even sad. He was actually happy. Maybe this is what he had been missing. They broke apart. Ken just kept staring into her eyes, and vice versa. They looked over to the trap door. Miyako spoke up,

  
" Well, let's go down, and tell them the truth if it comes up...." They walked over to the trap door, opened it, and dropped down onto Ken's bed. They climbed down, and found the DD staring at them oddly.

  
" What?!?!" Ken asked, getting sick of the word. Kari looked at them oddly.

  
" Uh, you guys didn't do......'it', right?" Miyako went red.

  
" NO!!!" They both shouted. Kari and the others relaxed. T.K stared at Ken for a moment, looking him over.

  
" Okay then. As long as it wasn't, 'it', we're all fine with you guys being a couple." Ken had shoved his contacts back on, and was glad that he was officially a couple with Miyako. It was really nice to feel wanted, especially after just coming out of a very deep depression.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
E_**LP: Don't worry, people. They did not do it, but they did kiss a lot and make out without touching 'there' or any other bad place.  
Sammy: R&R!!! **_


	15. Mummymon

_**ELP: Alright!! Another chapter!!!  
Sammy: You better make this one quick, 'cause we gotta get ready for the Christmas Party your throwing!!  
ELP: We don't own digimon.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
T.K and Kari walked to the living room and sat down beside each other. It was pretty cold, and still storming outside, with little sign of letting up. Kari shivered and moved closer to T.K, snuggling in his arms. T.K was a little shocked, but embraced her warmly, like they used to when they were 8 and in the Digiworld, freezing. It never had bugged him, but shocked him a little this time. Oh well..... Ken slowly snuck up behind the two with a little bit of mistletoe, Miyako behind him. T.K sighed.

  
" This reminds me of the old days, fighting Piedmon and all the rest." Kari snuggled a little closer, pulling him into a half hug. Her arm draped  
around his chest, her other hand behind his back. She used his chest as a pillow, and was laying down. T.K put an arm on her shoulder, pulling her in warmly. Ken hung the mistletoe right above their heads. Like they needed it. Kari looked up at T.K with big brown eyes. T.K leaned down a bit, and she leaned forward. They leaned until their lips met, and turned into a French. Kari pulled the arm that was on his chest onto his cheek and back of his neck, pulling him closer. He obliged, not really caring about how much Taichi and Davis were going to pummel him into the ground. They broke apart. Stupid lack of air.....

  
" Whoa, that was.....great...." T.K smiled and talked, pretty happy. Kari nodded, and went back into her position. Ken grabbed the camera, and snuck around to the front of them. Their eyes were closed. Their eyes snapped open at the sound of a click, then turned to see Ken running away with her camera into the kitchen. Ken passed it to Miyako, who put it on the table. It was 7:00. Everyone was was hungry. Everyone gathered in the kitchen, looking at Ken with wide eyes. He sighed and looked in the fridge. He smacked his own head.

  
" Well, who wants unknown green meat?" Everyone stared at him.

  
" WHAT IS IT!!!!!?????" He practically yelled. Everyone started laughing. Ken raised an eyebrow.

  
" What, do I have a hole in my pants? Are my eyes all weird? Huh, DO I!???" Miyako just raised an eyebrow. It turned into a look of shock.

  
" Uh, Ken, look behind you..." She warned. Ken froze as he heard a low growl. He slowly turned around, and almost fainted. Staring him in the face, was Mummymon. He raised a hand, and waved weakly.

  
" Uh, Hi?" He stated weakly. Mummymon pointed his gun at Ken's chest. Ken gulped.

  
" Uh, there is absolutely no reason for you to be here, so, go away......Please?" Ken gulped again. Mummymon advance, and Ken was forced to back up. The DD back up a little, freaked out. Mummymon raised the gun to Ken's head. Ken started to sweat. The gun pressed against his head. He shut his eyes, waiting for the gunshot that would end it all. But it didn't come. There was a surprised yelp from Mummymon. Ken opened his eyes. The gun wasn't at his head, rather, it was in Davis's hands, who shook a little in shock, but Davis was grinning. Mummymon howled a bit in pain. 

Then, he saw that Miyako was on his back, and had her sharp, demon like fangs in Mummymon's neck. She was on his back, kicking and hitting and biting Mummymon. Cody was constantly kicking Mummymon in the shin. T.K and Kari were pounding on him with sacks of potatoes. Kari had quite the swing. And Davis was emptying the ammo in the gun. Then he set in on the floor, took the biggest knife he could find, and hit the gun, busting it in two. Ken sighed and looked back. Mummymon was fighting back, and had Miyako hanging upside down be the foot. Miyako pulled up and bit Mummymon's hand. He howled and let her go. Ken grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Ken bent low into a horse stance, and hopped a little, his hands touching the ground a bit. Hop. Hop. Hop.

  
Mummymon took one glance at Ken, and panicked. He knew what this meant. Ken charged forward like a bull, wrapped his arms around Mummymon and geared him. Right into the wall, then the door. Miyako opened the door, and Ken geared Mummymon out into the cold. Ken ran back inside, freezing and snowy. His hair was all white, and he was covered in white fluff, known as snow. Ken's teeth chattered. Miyako walked up to him, and draped a blanket around Ken, and helped him near the fire. Ken smiled.

  
" Thanks everyone. I would've been dead." Ken chattered out, really cold. Everyone waved it off. Could you believe it? It was already 9:00. Cody yawned.

  
" I'm tired. I better go to sleep. Wake me up if you see Santa Claus." Ken winked at Miyako, who winked back.

  
" Okay, and we'll wake you up if we see Mrs. Claus, too." Cody nodded, got ready, and went to sleep. Before he got into bed, there was a jingling sound from outside. Cody smiled and fell asleep, dreams of candy and a kiss from his crush dancing in his asleep mind. Ken and Miyako went to their rooms, and so did Davis, Kari and T.K. Little did they know what huge surprise was in for them....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_ELP: ALRIGHT!!!  
Sammy: R&R!!! _**


	16. Now What?

_**ELP: FINALLY! This is going to be a good chapy!  
Sammy: We don't own digimon......But I do own this pile of sugar. I put my name and ELP's name on the bag.  
ELP: Yeah.  
**_`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  
It was 12 midnight. Not a creature was moving, not even the rat. Except for Miyako and Ken. They were slipping into their Christmas suits very quietly. Miyako turned around when she had done. Ken was just fixing up his fake beard. Miyako giggled and grabbed her little pack of gifts.

  
" Okay, Santa, we'll just put them under the tree, and give Cody a little visit. Okay?" Ken nodded, and grabbed his sack of gifts. They crept down the trap door, into Cody's room. They crept by him, very quietly. Miyako and Ken went into the living room, and refrained from laughing so hard they would mess themselves. Kari and T.K were still in the exact position they were in before. Sleeping, though. Miyako crept by with Ken to the little tree they had decorated. It was 4 feet tall and pathetic, but it worked. Miyako and Ken hastily put the gifts under the tree, until they had emptied their sacks. They turned around, and saw Davis, T.K, Kari and Cody staring at them with big and wide eyes, and smiles. Cody was beaming. Kari seemed happy, like T.K. Davis was smiling and grinning like an idiot. T.K, Kari and Davis had no clue that this was a hoax, and Cody thought it was just great. Miyako smiled in her little suit. Ken smiled as best he could with the whole ho ho ho, thing. He laughed heartily.

  
" So, what are you kids doing up so late?" He asked, as cheerily as possible. T.K smiled.

  
" We woke up. This is weird. Hey, where is Miyako and Ken?" T.K asked the group. Santa Ken chuckled.

  
" Oh, probable out playing in the snow. It is a romantic night for those two." Miyako gave Ken a side glance. The storm had died down, and it was only a light snowfall. Kari laughed a little.

  
" Yeah. But I still don't see how Ken would go out there. I mean, come on, he might have died today." Mrs. Claus-Miyako laughed.

  
" Oh, well, don't be to sure, young lady. That Ken has been doing things he shouldn't all his life. I suppose he thinks that there's no reason really to stop now. And I do agree with him. Live life like it's your last day." Santa Ken smiled at Miyako-Claus. They both chuckled. Ken walked to the attic. Miyako followed. They climbed up into the attic, right after saying,

  
" We have to go. Merry Christmas!" They climbed into the attic, and changed out of the suits. Cody was jumping up and down with glee, and when he finally went to bed, his dreams were all on Noriko. Davis was all happy go lucky, and T.K and Kari just re-curled up on the couch. Ken and Miyako made there way to the door. They put on their boots and coats, witch was just a sweater for Miyako and a heavy jacket for Ken, and went outside to play in the snow. Miyako laughed when they ran to the park, through the snow. They were white already with snow. Ken laughed. They sat down on a snowy bench. Miyako shivered a bit. Ken noticed this. He sighed and pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around her, making her put it on.

  
" Here you go." He said. Miyako sighed and stared into his eyes. They were beautiful. Ken sighed and looked at the sky. Miyako zoomed in on Ken, and found that he was freezing and shivering. She was about to take the jacket off and give it back when Ken stopped her.

  
" Don't. Keep it on, or you'll catch chill." Miyako stopped immediately at the soft touch of Ken's bare hands on hers. She stared at him questionably.

  
" I don't want you to freeze, Miyako. I'll be fine, no one will notice if I'm sick. I'll be fine, honest." Miyako just wrapped his bare hand in hers. Ken sighed and put a wary hand on top of her other hand, trying not to invade too much. Miyako sighed.

  
" Ken, why are you so kind? You know that your kindness one day is going to get you killed." Ken sighed and nodded.

  
" Yeah, but it makes me feel better." Ken bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. Miyako brought her hands up onto the back of his head, letting her hand run through the bluish black silk a few times, running her fingers over his scalp. Ken wrapped his hands around her waist while they kissed, a little more relaxed then the first kiss they had. They broke apart gasping for air. Ken stared at the clouds of white mist in the air, made from their breathing. He sighed and helped her up. They walked slowly back to Ken's place in silence, holding hands, until they reached the door. They snuck in, and crawled into their own beds, well Miyako did anyway. Ken just sat in a chair, and fell asleep sitting up. Little did they know what was in stock for them Christmas morning.....

  
````````````````````````````````````  
ELP: CLIFFIE!!  
Sammy: R&R!! 


	17. HTML

_**ELP**_ :Alright, I think I got the HTML right. We're back in _ **Ken's Christmas Party!**_

_**Sammy: Yeah. We don't own digimon.**_

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Ken groaned an woke up. Unfortunately, everyone else was up before him._ Great_, he thought,_ Everyone is up before me, and no one bothered to wake me up. Oh well......_ Ken sat up, and everyone listened as his back crackled like crackers and other crunchy things. Ken put a hand on his back. 

" Owwwwww.........That hurt very badly. So, did everyone get a good sleep?" Ken asked, standing up straight. They all nodded, happy as ever. Ken sat down beside Miyako. Miyako had a stupid smile on her face. Ken raised an eyebrow, and glanced at everyone else. They all had the same stupid smile. _This is weird......_Ken thought, a little freaked out at his friends' smiles. Davis grinned more. 

" Morning Ken. Ready to open gifts and stuff?" Davis asked excitedly. Ken sighed and nodded. Davis handed Cody a gift from under the tree. Cody took it. 

" It says, from Santa Claus. May your Christmas be a very merry one." Cody smiled and opened the gift. OMG. It was the Kendo grip thing that he wanted. It gave extra grip on the Kendo stick. This was perfect. He didn't even tell his mother or Grandfather that he wanted one of these, and Santa Claus brought it! This was sweet. The DD smiled. 

" Man, this is just what I wanted! I didn't even include this in my list because it was really expensive!" Miyako eyed Ken warily. 

" Hey Cody, how much do you mean by, 'expensive'?" Miyako asked him. Cody did some math in his head. 

" Ummm......Around $60.00, why?" Miyako's eyes went wide._ Ken spent $60.00 on CODY??? That's weird, _Miyako thought. It was expensive.....Davis handed another gift to Cody. Cody took it and read the card. 

" From Mrs. Claus. Have a merry Christmas!" Cody opened then gift. It was a little bob head, and it was of Armadillomon. Cody laughed as the head bobbed up and down. The DD joined in the laughter, except for Ken who just kind of snickered. Davis then handed a gift to T.K. T.K excepted it and checked the card. 

" Here, since we know the hat needs to go, from Santa Claus." T.K laughed and opened the gift, and found a baseball cap. Heh, Santa had a sense of humor. T.K switched his fisherman hat to the red baseball cap. It looked a lot better on him. T.K laughed. 

" Man, Santa Claus knows me well. How did he know I needed a new hat? Heh, maybe he really does see everything. He probable saw the hole in it." The DD laughed. Davis handed another gift to T.K. T.K took it in his hands, and it was big. 

" To T.K. Maybe this might make you a bit stronger. You look like a beanpole from up here! Mrs. Claus." Ken, Miyako, Kari, Cody, and Davis laughed, while T.K snickered a bit. T.K tore open the gift, and picked up the weight. It was 20 pounds. Kari laughed. 

" I think Mrs. Claus knows T.K very well. I don't think that T.K can even lift **_me_** up." T.K growled, put the weight down, grabbed Kari and lifted her up in the air. Kari yelped, and the DD laughed. T.K put Kari down. 

"Now look who's laughing." T.K laughed out. Kari started to laugh as well. Davis handed a present to her. She read the card. 

" Have a Merry Christmas. This might help to fend off boys. Mrs. Claus." Kari laughed and opened the gift. Then she really started to laugh. It was a pair of boxing gloves for girls. Kari put them on. Perfect fit. Kari faked punched Davis and T.K. They pretended they were mortally injured. 

" Oh, the agony!" They both laughed. Kari and the DD laughed for a while. Davis handed Kari another present. Kari read the small card. 

"Hope you like. Santa Claus." Kari opened the gift. It was a very nice little figurine of Gatomon. It was clear, and glass. Obviously molded into the shape. Kari held it close. 

" It's beautiful....."She kept staring at it. It was pretty. Miyako glanced at Ken, who glanced back. They gave each other googly eyes and went back to staring at the figurine. Ken raced into the kitchen, and pulled out a lot of bubble wrap, some paper towel and a bag. He came back into the living room, and handed Kari the things. 

" Here, you can wrap that in these so it won't break or anything." Kari nodded and carefully wrapped the gift back up, and put it on the kitchen table, right in the middle. It never fell or got broken. She walked back into the living room and sat down. Davis picked up a present. 

" To Davis, from Santa Claus. Maybe the goggles do have meaning." Davis tore open the gift, and his eyes went big. It was lens cleaner, for goggles. Davis hugged the bottle of cleaner while the DD laughed and laughed. Davis picked up another gift for himself and read the card. 

" To Davis, from Mrs. Claus. Use this." Davis opened the gift, and there was a shiny watch. Not expensive, but it worked. Davis put the watched on and set the time. The DD snickered a bit. Davis handed a gift to Miyako. She took it with glee. 

" To Miyako. Maybe this will help." Miyako opened the gift, and laughed. It was an HTML guide. She glanced at Ken. Ken was smiling a bit. Davis then handed a gift to Ken. Ken was a little surprised. He slowly took it. 

" To Ken, from Mrs. Claus. 'Nuff said." Ken raised an eyebrow and opened the gift. His eyes bugged out like dish plates. This was it. This was the only thing he had wanted. And even the frame was beautiful. It was a picture of him and the DD. It was taken by the lake, and they were all together. Him and his friends. All the Digimon, all the DD. This was great. Ken smiled a bit. 

" And I forgot to leave cookies." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_**ELP**_: Sweet, huh? 

_**Sammy**_: R&R! 


	18. Nighty Night

**_ELP: Okay, last chapter. Very last chapter. I hope.....  
Sammy: Whatever. We don't own digimon._**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ken smiled and hugged the gift close. He looked over to them all. Cody was smiling, gripping his kendo grip like it was life or death. Kari was admiring the figurine from afar. Davis was hugging the cleaner very tight. T.K was just loving the hat, and was already using the weight. Armadillomon was making the bob head go up and down, over and over, laughing in amusement. Gatomon had slipped on the boxing gloves, and was fake punching. Patamon was sitting on T.K's head, loving the nice felt of the hat as a landing. Demiveemon was staring at the shiny watch. Miyako was already looking through the HTML guide, fascinated. 

Ken looked back down at the picture. He was at the left end, behind Miyako. His head and left side were sticking out to the left from behind her. And then, he noticed the huge smile on Miyako's face, her eyes looking back at him from the picture. _Oh yeah, she pushed me into the lake!_ Ken remembered, laughing to himself. Miyako looked over and leaned so she could whisper in his ear.

  
" Merry Christmas, Ken-Chan." Ken went red and stiff._ Did she just call me Ken-Chan? Does that mean...?_ Ken smiled a bit.

  
" You too, Miya-Chan." Miyako laughed and went back to her guide. But not before planting a small kiss on Ken's cheek. Ken was still not used of touching._ I guess I really am part of the group......_ Ken looked back down at the picture. His eyes widened and he nearly burst out laughing. He had clearly forgotten that Kari had been sitting on T.K and Davis's shoulder, one leg on each. She was waving. Davis and T.K had been smiling and laughing so hard that they nearly dropped her. Even though she nearly hit the ground, Kari had been laughing the whole time. Cody peered over Ken's shoulder, who as of now was not aware of Cody. Cody laughed a bit at the funny sight before them. Ken nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up and saw Cody laughing. Ken laughed a bit too.

  
" I think that was the funniest part of that day, other then Miyako throwing you into the lake. Kari has a picture of that, too." Ken laughed a bit.

  
" I chased Miyako around for a very long time after that." Cody and Ken laughed more at the memory of Miyako shrieking as Ken ran after her with outstretched arms, looking much like the Jersey Devil. His tongue was hanging out, and Miyako's eyes looked like they could bust out of her head at anytime she was running so fast. Ken looking insane, Miyako looked like she would collapse, and the DD had been laughing their heads off. When Ken had caught up to Miyako, he had turned the tables, and tossed her into the lake. She had latched onto his shirt, and pulled him in with her. Then Ken and Miyako had a splash war, no mercy. Miyako came out victorious, but Ken had still paid her back by keeping her in the water. She had been soaked so bad. Ken and Cody laughed really hard. Miyako looked over at her laughing friends.

  
" What?" Miyako asked. Cody and Ken lowered their laugh to a snicker.

  
" N-Nothing....." Ken snickered out. Miyako raised an eyebrow, and leaned over, peering at the picture. A little light bulb went off in her head.

  
" Oh yeah! That's when you threw me in the lake!" Miyako laughed out. Mrs. and Mr. Ichijouji walked into the house, and were delighted to see Ken laughing with friends. Mrs.Ichijouji watched as Ken turned his gaze on her, still smiling away.

  
" Hi Mom!" Ken exclaimed as he got up. Everyone got up with him, still smiling. Mrs.Ichijouji laughed. 

" Hello, kids, and Merry Christmas. I can drive some people home, but only a few. Do you all have rides?" She asked. Everyone nodded. 

  
" Okay then, you all call your parents or guardians and see if they can come pick you up." Ken held Miyako back from calling her parents right away. He and Miyako walked up to his parents. Miyako raised an eyebrow.

  
" Mom, Dad, this is Miyako. Umm.....She's my girlfriend." Mrs.Ichijouji lit up in delight along with his dad. She shook Miyako's hand.

  
" Nice to meet you, dear." Miyako smiled, casting Ken a glance.

  
" Nice to meet you too, Mrs.Ichijouji." Mrs.Ichijouji laughed.

  
" Call me Joan, Miyako. You don't have to act _too_ proper around here. No one else does." Joan laughed as Ken's dad sweat dropped along with Ken. Mr.Ichijouji shook Miyako's hand.

  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Paul." Miyako nodded and smiled. Davis and the others came back from the phone.

  
" Well, we all have rides." Kari stated. Joan nodded. 

  
" Okay then. If they're not here in 3 hours, call again." Ken sweat dropped. Miyako gave him a glance. It was funny to see him raise his eyebrow, cock his head to the side and turn blue. Miyako laughed a bit. Davis scratched his head.

  
" Miyako, did you call home yet?" Miyako stopped laughing.

  
" Woops! Totally forgot!" Miyako walked over to the phone, and dialed her number. She got the answering machine.

  
" My family and I are currently busy at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep." Miyako's voice answered out of the phone. Miyako sighed.

  
" This is Miyako. At Ken's house in Tamachi. _**Pick me up. **_Bye!" Miyako sighed and put the phone down on the hook. 

  
" Shoot, they're not home." Miyako grumbled as she entered the kitchen. Joan laughed.

  
" Well, then we can't send you home if no one is there. You can stay here until then." Miyako smiled and thanked Joan. Ken smiled a bit and sat down with Miyako. Kari was busily packing away her stuff along with T.K in a big bag Joan had given them to take the gifts home in. Davis had shoved the cleaner in his jacket, since he had a _huge_ inside pocket, and he was wearing the watch.

Cody was holding his kendo grip tight. The bob head was in a bag. Miyako was looking at the HTML guide, and Ken was actually falling asleep standing up beside Miyako. Miyako looked up and saw Ken snoring lightly standing up. Miyako laughed a bit, just as Ken leaned a bit, and awoke with a startled yelp. He landed on Miyako, who just stood there, not bothered by Ken using her as a grip so not to fall on the slick and polished floor. Joan and Paul were laughing their heads off. Ken steadied himself, but then yawned. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Miyako shoulder, and fell asleep standing up. Miyako blinked a few times, while the DD, Paul and Joan were laughing their heads off. Ken just slept, well, sort of. More like a quick nap. Miyako stood there stunned for a while. The doorbell rang, and Ken awoke. His eyes popped open, he yawned and stretched, answering the door. It was Ms. Takashi.

  
" Hi, Mom!" T.K exclaimed as he bounded up to his mom. Ken moved out of the way, and Kari walked out the door with T.K after putting her coat and boots on like him. Ms. Takashi met Ken's parents, did the parent talk and left, saying goodbye to the others. Davis and Cody's mothers appeared right after Ms. Takashi, T.K and Kari left. Davis and Cody left, thanking them all. Ken yawned again.

  
" Up all night partying, Ken?" Paul asked. Ken laughed as he yawned.

  
" No, but playing Santa Claus really takes a tole on your sleeping time." Miyako laughed a bit with the older couple.

  
" And Mrs. Claus. You cant forget that I stayed up all night, too." Ken laughed again.

  
" Uh-huh. Me tired. Nighty night." Ken rested his head on Miyako's shoulder again, pulled and arm around her shoulders, and fell asleep. Miyako put her hands on her hips.

  
" And I thought that I couldn't stay awake on Christmas morning. This is funny and the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, other then getting chased around by Ken after making him fall in the lake." Joan laughed. 

  
" So that's what he meant when he grumbled, Oh, nothing, just got shoved into a lake. I was wondering why he was soaking wet." They all laughed, minus Ken, who grunted in his sleep. Miyako smirked devilishly.

  
" He got me back, though. He **_THREW_** me in the lake. I took him down with me, though." They all laughed. Ken obviously tried to roll over, but ended up falling. Miyako caught him in her arms. Ken stabilized himself.

  
" Wake me up the next time that......" Ken fell asleep right there. Miyako shook her head, and dragged Ken like she just killed him into his room. She raised him up onto the bottom bed, and laid him down there. Ken opened his eyes.

  
" Thanks." He said tiredly as he pulled himself up, leaned in, and kissed Miyako on the lips, then fell back, asleep instantly. All the while, Joan and Paul were watching her tuck him into the sheets, and left before she turned around. They sat down on the couch. Miyako walked into the room. They looked up and smiled at her. Miyako yawned.

  
" Don't tell me I'm going to fall asleep......" Miyako did. She fell forward, asleep. Paul caught her, and carried her into Ken's room, tucking her in beside him. She snuggled in closer, very tired. Ken's arm fell around her shoulder. Joan took a picture, still not waking them up. And they had a very merry Christmas after that, like I hope you all have.

  
_**Merry Christmas! **_


End file.
